1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a shower system including a showerhead connected to a water supply channel with a mixer valve for hot and cold water, and selectively operable with adjustable stream types.
2. Description of Related Art
In showerheads, provisions are often made to enable an adjustment of the water stream, for example the adjustment to a wide spray stream, a soft stream, or a hard massage stream. In order to accomplish this adjustment, an adjustment device is provided in the showerhead in which, upon operation, varying jets or opening groups are acted upon with shower water. The operation of the adjustment device always occurs at the showerhead, usually by rotation of an adjustment device in the outlet area of the water stream or by operation of an adjustment lever extending through the showerhead. This type of showerhead with various adjustment devices and operation means are known for example from DE-PS 26 09 557, DE-OS 34 13 552, DE-OS 26 44 765, and DE-OS 25 58 796.
In the known showerheads, it has been found to be a disadvantage, that the user, in order to change the type of stream, in certain cases must reach through the water stream to the showerhead. Further, the user is confronted at this time with multiple separate adjustment devices for the water flow volume and the water temperature at the shower wall and for the adjustment of the type of stream at the showerhead.